


Waddles and Wiggles

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chinguline (EXO), First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, side chanchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: each person has a spirit animal that can lead you to your soulmate.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Tracy :)
> 
> This is super short but i hope you like it!

"Let me get this straight," Jongdae starts, rubbing his fingers against his temple while trying to decode Baekhyun's explanations. "Your soulmate's spirit animal is a penguin?"

"A really fluffy one." Baekhyun follows up, smiling as he remember his first encounter in the kitchen, sitting on a stool and waddling his small feet. It's quiet funny how it just appeared right there with a look a little lost and spacing out. What also funny was when the penguin stares at Baekhyun and the penguin flaps his little wings as if it was excited. Jongdae snorts, he can't believe he is hearing this.

"The thing is," Jongdae huffs, scratches his scalp making his bangs a little messier. "Your soulmate's spirit animal is a penguin." Jongdae repeats, looking at him in the eye but Baekhyun can tell his thin lips is holding a laughter. "A penguin, Baekhyun. A motherfucking penguin."

Before Baekhyun could defend his soulmate's spirit animal. Jongdae is already laughing, wrapping his stomach and his head is hanging at the back making his laughter too loud in tiny apartment.

"Penguins are cute Jongdae so shut the fuck up!" Baekhyun says defensively, groaning at his friend. He throws the pillow at his face to shut him up but Jongdae dodges the attack and uses the pillow to lay himself down while continue laughing.

Jongdae lays on his stomach now but still laughing as he looks at Baekhyun who is sulking in the corner. "Yeah, penguins are cute but i just-" He take a breath but laughs again, rolling on the floor. "You- when we are in high school you always want a soulmate who is fearless like a tiger, strong as a bear or something akin to wild animals and you got a penguin." Jongdae emphasize while laughing out loud again.

Baekhyun glares at his friend but didn't say anything other than a sigh of defeat. He did said before he wants a strong, dangerous animals but it was long time ago and he already move on to his childish beliefs. Baekhyun is already content of what he have, even his soulmate is a cute little fluffy penguin.

Jongdae stops laughing when his phone vibrated on his hips. His boyfriend is calling him. Baekhyun watches his friend talks lovingly to his soulmate while his mood sore distastefully. He admitted to himself he is slightly jealous on Jongdae's soulmate, Chanyeol which is a tiger. Jongdae is one hell lucky bastard.

Baekhyun can't take the gross lovey-dovey conversation of his friend so he stands up and grabs a drink in the fridge. It's better if he focus on looking for his soulmate around the city. They might be somewhere.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol is coming over later. Want to join us later?" Jongdae calls from the corner, phone still attached on his ears while he peaks at the door, waiting forva reply. Baekhyun only givew him a nod. Another day of Baekhyun being a third-wheel.

Baekhyun went back to the living room when he notices a small figure standing in front of the door. Baekhyun rubs his eyelids if he was just seeing things but the small figure is still there but it clicks on Baekhyun that the small figure is a penguin he saw before. He looks at the door, staring at it as if there is something to look at.

There are possibilities that his soulmate is behind this door. Baekhyun gulps in anticipation as he stretches his hand to hold the doorknob.

But Jongdae is already beaten him first and went to open the door excitedly. Baekhyun holds his breath when all his attention shifts to the young gentleman behind as the penguin waddles.

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae exclaims, hugging the tall man tightly. Chanyeol chuckles and hugs his back. The two twirl around before kissing each other like there is no tomorrow.

But Baekhyun only stares at the man staring at him back. There is a small corgi sitting next to his feet and the penguin looks at Baekhyun, flapping his wings to bring attention but Baekhyun ignores him.

The man is wearing as simple as black sweater with a small penguin on the pocket, a gray sweatpants and a rubber shoes. What caught Baekhyun the most is how attractive he is, mature face despite his cheeks and eyes are like a baby. He looks so squishy too. He's holding a bag of chips and soju. His frame is almost losing on the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun wasn't thinking, not at all. His hand holds the black frame and gently move it back on his nose. Baekhyun smiles awkwardly, retreating his hand back to the side. His face is burning to what he done. The corgi wiggles his tail excitedly, sitting besides Baekhyun while the penguin waddles around the other male.

He can't believe it. This wasn't a dream, was it?

"So he is your soulmate?" Baekhyun startles when Jongdae lean over and points at the man next to Chanyeol, wiggling his eyebrows and had the audacity to smirk at him. Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder to get away to Jongdae.

Chanyeol widen his eyes, caught on surprise and looks over the man next to him. He grins widely and said, "Your corgi problem finally have the answer." The other male smacks at him playfully while Chanyeol let out a chuckle. His ears turn red as he looks down at the penguin and looking at him back like they are doing telepathy. Baekhyun watches him in amused but endearing. Chanyeol looks back at Jongdae and laughs. "I can't believe we are holding these two for a long time."

"Definitely." Jongdae agrees, also laughing. He puts his hand on Baekhyun's back and smiles at the other male. "Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, this Baekhyun, your soulmate."


	2. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is supposed to be my main pov here but i dont want to leave this hanging. Thank you again for reading.

He knew something was wrong in the beginning where Chanyeol offered him to hangout in his soulmate's apartment on saturday and to formally meet him for the first time.

As he stepped inside the familiar apartment that he visited few days ago when he followed the spirit animal of his soulmate. A corgi, a small sunny brown dog with short legs and tiny tail. Kyungsoo saw him outside the ice cream store, sitting, waiting and watching around him. When Kyungsoo ended his shift, the corgi noticed his presence immediately. He waggles his tail in excitement, running in circles. And Kyungsoo brighten his day with the little dog besides him. 

He fiddles his fingers while holding a plastic of snacks and soju, his palms are beginning to sweat, his heart is beating faster. He doesn't expect any possibilities he will meet his soulmate around here, maybe running to each other or bumping their heads together. 

Kyungsoo's heart rate sky rockets when a familiar room number comes to his view. The hesitation again stops him like few days ago. Chanyeol puts down his phone and looks at Kyungsoo expectedly.

"Are you excited to meet him?" Chanyeol asks, beaming a wide grin. Kyungsoo nods then amend his respond by shaking his head.

"I think this is not a good idea." Kyungsoo says, biting his lips. He looks at the room number again and silently cursing himself.

Chanyeol frowns at him, "But why?" Then it suddenly occur to Chanyeol on Kyungsoo's hesitation and he already know what is it. Chanyeol is really good at reading him. "Don't tell me your soulmate is-"

"Chanyeol!!" Kyungsoo startles at the high pitch voice came from Jongdae who launches himself in an open arms and kisses his soulmate endlessly. Chanyeol chuckles, leaning to him to kiss him, forgetting they have other people there.

He heard the corgi barks to a man who appeared behind the door along with a bird walking towards him, wings spread open while the corgi runs to the other male. 

In traditional belief, when you meet your soulmate, you can see your own spirit animal. A penguin. His spirit animal is a penguin.

He's too occupied in his own thought of his spirit animal and the attractive man staring at him, eyes sparkles in curiousity. Kyungsoo should look away, hear creeping out in his cheeks. He doesn't like where this is going until he didn't realize his glasses sliding down. 

It hit him like a brick when the man leans to him, pretty fingers on his sight to bring back his falling glasses. The man sheepishly smile at him to what he did and nervously chuckles, retreating back his hand.

"So he is your soulmate?" Jongdae chirps besides the other man, smiling widely at him.

Kyungsoo's ears is getting burn all the way to his nape. Too warm, too hot and he is absolutely fucked.

Their first encounter wasn't the best but not really bad. Awkward greetings, shy smiles and small talks. Sometimes either Chanyeol or Jongdae throw miraculously side comments and teasing the two for being cowards. Kyungsoo wasn't a fan of teasing so he easily punched Chanyeol and glared at Jongdae. Baekhyun only do is laughed along with them then respond to them with, "We'll work it out."

And turns out, Baekhyun is right. It worked out pretty well. They graduated with degrees, have their dream jobs and sharing the same apartment. Kyungsoo never thought any of this but he never complained his life. Not when his life is filled in happiness with Baekhyun.

It's their seven anniversary, Kyungsoo made dinner to celebrate with kimchi spaghetti and raspberry cheesecake. The corgi tilts his head when he sees Kyungsoo carrying a red wine and putting on the table. He barks and went to circle around Kyungsoo who stops by and laughing at him.

"Are you excited?" Kyungsoo asks, kneeling down to pethim. The corgi barks delightedly. "Me too. I never been so happy like this." 

The door chimes in and Kyungsoo stands up to get the door. As he opens, Baekhyun surprised his a kiss on his lips then laughs when they parted away. Kyungsoo's heart swell when he sees the penguin is sitting on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Happy anniversary, Soo! I brought us ice cream!" Baekhyun says cheerly, kissing Kyungsoo again on his cheeks. Kyungsoo continues to laugh while getting the ice cream on Baekhyun's hand.

"Happy anniversary, Baek." He greets bacl, kissing him back while they interwined their fingers together. He can feel the smile on Baekhyun's lips and opens himself up more.

"Come on. Lets get inside." Baekhyun giggles, tightly holding into Kyungsoo's hand. It's been seven years but it still feels like it's first time in everything. Kyungsoo sees the corgi wiggling his tails in interest, looking down on his pocket then run in circles. The corgi knows too well that inside his pocket is a ring for forever.


End file.
